Cece Jones's Day Off
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: So, school is out for hurricane Sandy. Yay! Not really. But, yeah, I'm jumping on the GeCe bandwagon.


"CECE!" She groaned as her mother threw a pillow at her, and she ripped off her eye cover. "No school," her mother sang, as Cece's head hit the pillow again. "Get up! You have to babysit Flynn!"

"Why can't you?" Her mother laughed, hysterically.

"Cause I don't want to." She walked out of Cece's doorway, slamming her door, and Cece reached around desperately for her phone. "BYE FLYNN, GOING TO WORK!"

"Pick up..." Cece rang them, not knowing if they would pick up.

"Cece?" She sighed.

"Can you babysit today?" She held her breath.

"Uh... Sure." Cece smiled.

"Thanks, be over as soon as possible." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

_I really just asked Gunther to babysit, didn't I? Shit._ She turned over, and fell asleep.

* * *

Cece yawned, turning over. She was still tired, she just couldn't go to sleep. She looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. "Great." She laughed, putting on her fluffy pink slippers, and walked out into the main room.

"Hello Cece." She brushed past Gunther to the fridge.

"Dude. Don't talk to her in the mornings." Cece glared at him.

"What are we watching?" Flynn looked at the DVDs on the table.

"Labyrinth, Magical Mystery Tour, Clue, To Wong Foo, Pulp Fiction, or Little Shop Of Horrors." Cece put her mug of hot chocolate in the microwave.

"I... Gunther, you pick." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"A tie between Labyrinth and Pulp Fiction." Cece snorted. "Pulp Fiction for obvious reasons, but... David Bowie. And I've never even seen Labyrinth. I just know Bowie's in it... Pulp Fiction is a little graphic..."

"I wouldn't say Labyrinth is that graphic... But Pulp Fiction does seems like an after he goes to bed movie..." Cece laughed.

"So, Labyrinth?" She nodded. "Alrighty then." He walked over, and popped the disk in. "Where everything seems possible, and nothing is what it seems."

"Quite." Cece took her mug out of the microwave, and sat next to Gunther on the couch. She sat on her feet, not noticing she sat closer to Gunther. They sat through all of the shit at the beginning, and started to play the movie.

_"We're gettin' lucky tonight_

_Everybody's chillin' and we're feeling alive_

_Skinny dipping bitches havin' the times of our lives_

_We'll be takin' pictures just to capture the night_

_Oh oh_

_And then we'll see the sunrise_

_I'll fall asleep in his arms-"_

Cece snached up her phone out of the kitchen, and clicked answer. "What?"

"Hey, why'd you get up? Gunther and you were so cute together!" Cece looked around, and saw Rocky looking in the window, waving at her.

"Go the fuck home Rocky." She laughed.

"Well, totally. I wouldn't want to protrude on your date." Cece rolled her eyes, walking back to the couch. "He's babysitting."

Gunther raised his eyebrows, and Cece waved him off. "Well, plan it right, you may be getting Lucky Tonight..."

"Rocky..." Rocky laughed loudly on the porch, causing Gunther and Flynn's heads to go towards the window.

"Do you want his bite Cece?" Cece hung up on her before she could start singing, and turned the movie.

"What was _that_?" Cece shook her head.

"Rocky insists that I'm in love with you." She laughed. "You have anywhere where she got that from? It's so stupid." She took a drink of her hot chocolate, as Gunther pulled out his phone.

'Tinka... They're onto me...' He waited.

'She'll be fine. -XOXO Tinka'

'I won't be...'

'Yes, you will Gunther. Now, turn your phone off, and talk to her. -XOXO Tinka.'

"So, Cece." She looked at Gunther. "What's this movie about?" Cece smiled.

"Jareth, the goblin king, steals this chick's baby brother. So, she goes to the goblin city, trying to find him. But, what she doesn't know, or can't figure out, is Jareth is in love with her. So Jareth is really upset all throughout the movie, because she won't love him." Gunther laughed. "It's sad really."

* * *

"Tinka?" She stepped into the apartment, without asking.

"Hello, Rocky." Tinka nodded at her, and Rocky closed the door.

"Not that I don't just... Love to have you here... But why?" Tinka laughed, hitting Rocky's side.

"Silly Rocky!" Tinka laughed. "Oh, you're serious." Tinka's face scrunched. "My brother Gunther is with Cece. But, apparently they are not 'dating.' " She made air quotes. "That _kind_ of pisses me off."

"Me too." Tinka laughed.

"And they're watching Labyrinth. That's like the most romantic movie... EVER!" Rocky raised her eyebrows. "Goblins are the symbol of love in the old country."

"Really..." Tinka nodded. "So romance for Gunther, and a free junk shot for Cece?" Tinka snorted.

"Looks like it. What can we do to get the little brown boy out of the picture..." Rocky giggled.

"Say brown-headed or brunette. Brown boy just sounds racist " Rocky giggled again, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Wait!" Rocky grabbed her phone, called someone, and put it on speaker. "Deuce?"

"Yeah?" Tinka's face got disgusted, and Rocky laughed.

"Could you call Henry? Tell him to pick up Flynn?" Tinka grinned at Rocky.

* * *

"Greetings-" Gunther laughed.

"Who's that?" Cece shrugged.

"It's one of Flynn's friends. Whaddya want, Henry?" He rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to answer you until you say that correctly." Cece laughed, putting on her most sarcastic tone.

"What do you want, Henry?" He nodded, smiling.

"Good. I wish to take Flynn out because both of my parents are gone, and I'm lonely." Cece giggled.

"Okay?" Flynn ran out.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Gunther laughed at the boy, as Henry stepped out too. His phone rang.

'IF YOU LEAVE I WILL KILL YOU. I FINALLY GOT THAT BOY OVER, DON'T BLOW IT. -XOXO Tinka' He laughed.

"So, death threat." He showed Cece his phone.

"How long?" He shrugged. "Oh!" She pointed to the television. "This is the sad part. See, she's walking around, all awesome in her dress, walking around, and she sees... Him. And he's so pretty, and somehow it doesn't freak her out he's wearing more eye shadow than her." Gunther snorted. "So she's looking for him, walking, dancing, getting freaked out by that box thing, and this line comes on:"

"Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing a path between the stars." The television sang at the exact moment she wanted it to.

"So, yeah, they were strangers until then, and they danced, and everything was happy, until she sees the clock, and starts to freak. She breaks away from Jareth, leaving his broken hearted expression... Right... There!" She pointed at the television, and sure enough, Jareth's face was bad enough to bring tears to your eyes.

_"Oh you pretty things_

_Don't you know you're driving your_

_Mamas and papas insane_

_Oh you pretty things _

_Don't you know you're driving your_

_Mamas and papas insane_

_Let me make it plain_

_You gotta make way for the homo superior"_

Cece answered her phone. "Yeah, honey, I won't be home tonight... Sandy's a bitch."

"Sandy's a hurricane." Her mother laughed, and hung up. "Well, my mother won't be here tonight. Looks like we're here alone."

"Huh." Cece scooted in closer to Gunther, this time on purpose. "Cece... It's two in the afternoon."

"Yeah..." She laid her head down on his shoulder. "But I'm tired." He rolled his eyes as she got more comfortable. "Do you think this would ever happen in real life?"

"Goblins aren't real." Cece laughed.

"No... The thing with Jareth and Sarah. How he's in love with her, and she doesn't know, or care." Gunther rolled his eyes. _Oh, the irony._

"It happens more often than people think." Cece lifted her head up, looking at him.

"Really? To whom?" Gunther acted on a split-second decision, and kissed her. She was frozen in shock.

"I'll go... Leave now." Cece grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling him back down to the couch, and smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky stepped in the window, followed by Tinka.

"Hello Cece! Has Gunther gone home yet?" Cece nodded, grinning.

"So, what happened! You're driving me insane!" Rocky paused. "Can I _finally_ play the song?" Cece rolled her eyes, shoving another crip in her mouth.

"Let's see... Well, a lady doesn't kiss and tell." Rocky and Tinka squealed "And... I guess you can play the song." Rocky's jaw dropped.

"What song... I'm confused .." ROcky ran to the speaker, and plugged her phone in. Tinka heard the music, and her jaw dropped. "Cece... I might have to kill you. Did you really?" Cece nodded, and Rocky laughed at Tinka's face. "EWW!"

_Sometimes somethin' beautiful happens_

_In this world_

_You don't know how to express yourself_

_So you just gotta sing_

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

_A woman let me put my penis inside of her_

_I just had sex and I'll never go back_

_To the not-having-sex ways of the past_

_Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great_

_It felt so good when I did it with my penis_

_A girl let me do it, it literally just happened_

_Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest_

_Never guess where I just came from, I had sex_

_If I had to describe the feeling, it was the best_

_When I had the sex, man, my penis felt great_

_And I called my parents right after I was done_

_Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did?_

_Had sex undressed, saw her boobies and the rest_

_Was sure nice of her to let you do that thing_

_Nice of any girl ever, now sing_

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

_A woman let me put my penis inside of her_

_I want to tell the world_

_To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it_

_Doesn't even really make sense, but, man, screw it_

_I ain't one to argue with a good thing, she could be my wife_

_That good? _

_The best thirty seconds of my life_

_I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her_

_'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure_

_With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better_

_Plus, she let me wear my chain and my turtle-neck sweater_

_So this one's dedicated to them girls_

_That let us flop around on top of them_

_If you're near or far, whether short or tall_

_We want to thank you all for letting us fuck you_

_She kept lookin' at her watch_

"Doesn't matter, had sex!" Rocky and Cece shouted to the music, while Tinka still looked disgusted.

_But I cried the whole time_

"Doesn't matter, had sex!" Tinka face-palmed.

_I think she might've been a racist_

"Doesn't matter, had sex!" Cece laughed, having to sit down.

_She put a bag on my head_

"Still counts!" Tinka started laughing, getting over the initial disgust.

_I just had sex and my dreams came true_

_So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes_

_Then you're qualified to sing with me_

_I just had sex_

_And it felt so good_

_A woman let me put my penis inside of her_

_I just had sex and I'll never go back_

_To the not-having-sex ways of the past_

"You know, I remember why I never talk to you guys." Cece laughed.

"You know, now that Gunther and Cece are dating, you're going to have to talk to us more often." Tinka groaned, falling over the arm of the sofa, with her feet up in the air.

"That's funny, because that's exactly how-"

"EWWW!" Tinka screamed, running out of the apartment.

The girls burst out laughing. "Wait... That's not actually..." Cece laughed even harder.

* * *

My first attempt at anything GeCe... How'd it go?

The four songs mentioned, (which every person should love,) were:

Lucky Tonight, by Chris Crocker (The best song of his, in my opinion. Maybe Second To None... Well... Yeah.)

Oh! You Pretty Things, by David Bowie (He should be running for president. If only he wasn't British...)

As The World Falls Down, by David Bowie (David Bowie is the square root of awesome.)

I just Had Sex, by Lonely Island, ft Akon (You_ all _should know this one...)


End file.
